


Eddie Brock x Peter Parker

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Eddie tries to hunt down Spider-Man without knowing that he actually is Peter.Spider-Man tries to catch Venom without knowing that he actually is Eddie.The forbidden romance begins.I love this couple and I LOVE to write smut and there is almost no material from these two so It's time for me to write some inappropriate symbiotic sex between our Spidey and Venom.I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 29
Kudos: 235





	1. You are ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time tralating one of my Peter x Eddie fanfics from spanish to english, english is no my first lenguage so please be gentle.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :D

**__ **

**_Hey, isn't that the human boy that you like?_ **

Eddie looked up from the can of tuna in his hands and indeed, he found the boy who, in Venom's words, Eddie "liked".

The boy with brown hair and pale skin was looking at two boxes of cereal, wandering his gaze from one to another with a peculiar concentration, as if trying to decide which bomb cable to cut.

He had seen him a couple of times since he arrived in the city, he frequented the same mini market and drank coffee from the same place as Eddie.

He shrugged and returned his attention to the tuna.

“I don't know what you're talking about, V.”

**_Eddie, I've been in your body for too long to know when you're lying. We're one, remember? I'm aware of every reaction in your body and when you see that boy your hands sweat, your heart rate speeds up and your pen ..._ **

"Enough." Eddie whispered.

The man continued his shopping in silence and when he thought the symbiote had finally forgotten the matter ...

**_Why don't you talk to him?_ **

Eddie took another look at the young man, he had decided on Lucky Charms.

"Shut your mouth." He murmured.

**_Pussy._ **

“He is too young for me, just look at him, he still eats lucky charms.”

**_And you consume baby pudding from time to time, big deal._ **

“Since when does my love life matter to you so much?”

**_I care about your health well being, I want your body to cover all your needs._ **

Eddie knew that Venom had other intentions, it was always like that with the symbiote. He decided to ignore it, dropped the can in the basket that hung from his hand and prepared to go to the counter and pay for his things. But his legs didn't seem to react ...

Suddenly he found himself stumbling towards the boy. Against his will and as if they had their own will, his legs moved, first one foot and then the other.

“What the hell are you doing?” he hissed.

**_What you need..._ **

“Enough.”

The symbiote, as usual, didn't listen.

“Venom I'm serious, stop.”

Two steps, three steps, six steps and suddenly he was facing the boy.

He looked at Eddie and although, for a moment he seemed bewildered, he gave him a friendly smile. There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Hi, how can I help you?” Said the boy.

_ Shit _ ...

His face was even more beautiful up close, his eyes were a lighter shade of brown than Eddie could perceive from afar, and his lips looked redder and fuller than he imagined.

Too much observation, at that point, Eddie probably looked like a weirdo, so he opened his mouth.

“Oh, ahm ... hi, I ... I had a question and I think you could solve it.” The man stuttered.

“Sure, what's up?”

Oh oh ... he didn't think he would get that far, now he needed something good to answer.

Think Eddie, think!

He looked at the camera hanging on the boy's neck and said the first thing that came to his mind.

“I need an advice, I'm a reporter and although I have been a New Yorker all my life i've never been to this part of the city and I would like to know if you know any good place where I can give maintainment to my camera."

It wasn't a lie, he really needed to calibrate his work equipment and buy new stuff.

The boy's face lit up.

“What model is it?”

“A Nikon D1300.”

Peter nodded. “It's a good one, sure, I know a couple of places you could visit, I also know stores where you can find quality second-hand equipment at a very good price.”

The boy knew about photography, that surprised him.

“In fact, there is a store that is on my way, I can take you there, if you like.”

“Thanks, that would be uh ... that would be good.”

**_Uhg ... pathetic ..._ **

Eddie pinched his arm knowing that the symbiote would feel it too.

“Super, I'll just pay for my things and I'll take you.”

Eddie nodded.

"I'm Peter, by the way, Peter Parker." The boy extended his hand.

“Brock, Eddie Brock.” He introduced himself.

The man held the boy's soft hand between his rough fingers.

Peter smiled. “I know.”

* * *

“How long have you been in Queens?”

They were walking side by side on the sidewalk, with a plastic bag in their hands and an ice cream in the other, before leaving Eddie bought an ice lolly for the boy to pay the favor. Definitely not to see him suck the thing.

“Two weeks, three really but the first was for moving my stuff.”

“Where you come from?”

“San Francisco.”

Peter nodded. “I heard that it is a beautiful city at this time of the year.”

"It is." Eddie said. “Although it doesn't compare with the big apple.”

“No place compares to the big apple,” the boy agreed “And what brings you to these corners of New York?”

“Work, the Golden Globe hired me to cover an important case.”

“What is it about?”

“Spider-Man.”

Suddenly the boy choked on his ice cream and coughed loudly. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“All good?”

The boy coughed a little more before answering.

“You know, I think you're wasting your time, Spider-Man is just an tumor that circulates through the streets, he's not real.”

“The confrontation against the Vulture man and the incident with the Stark weapons were quite real.”

The boy seemed strangely anxious, even nervous.

“I heard that he tends to appear a lot around here, so I decided to stay a couple of months ´till I get what I want.”

“I hope you can find him.”

“I will, I always do.”

They remained silent, from up close, Eddie could tell that the boy was shorter than he was, like really shorter, the top of Peter's head matched his shoulder; if he hugged him, his face would be directly against his chest.

**_Aww, Eddie and Peter, sitting under a tree kissing each other ..._ **

The man rolled his eyes, the song didn't even go like that.

“So, you go to high school, right?”

The boy nodded. “A few months from graduating, but yes.”

“Do you have planned what you want to study?”

“Journalism and reporting definitely, I like photography a lot and there is a lot of news to cover in this city so I will definitely study that, but also I want genetic engineering, I applied for MIT so I hope I can get in.”

“Wow, you have high goals, kid. Awesome.”

“Thanks, they still have to accept me so I try not to get ideas too soon.”

“You'll get it, I know you will.”

“That's the plan.” Peter scratched the back of his neck. “You know? I used to watch your show every day, your section was always my favorite, so honest and without masking the truth.” He threw the stick of his ice cream in the dump. “It partly helped me to decide to study journalism.”

Suddenly, Eddie felt a bit of pride tickling his stomach. He hid his smile behind his chocolate ice cream.

**_Someone is blushing ..._ **

“I read what you did with Life Foundation, exposed them to the public and stopped their illegal experiments even when it almost cost you your career, I think it was something very brave.”

“It was no big deal, the authorities apprehended and imprisoned them, All I did was pointing my finger at them and accuse.”

“I think it was great, you saved a lot of people thanks to that, you are a hero.”

**_A hero who eats human heads ..._ **

Eddie coughed. “I wouldn't call it that way.”

The boy smiled. “I do, that was awesome. You are awesome.”

They stopped in front of a local.

“Here it is, the Steel's Bazaar, here you can find what you are looking for without problems, tell them that Peter sends you, they'll surely give you a discount.” The boy's eyebrows gathered in the middle.

"Hey, you have some ice cream on ..." He pointed at his face.

Eddie ran his thumb over his cheek, completely missing the spot.

"No, here." Peter pointed to his own face now.

Eddie failed again. Peter laughed.

“No, come here let me help you.” Eddie leaned a little so that his face was at the same level as the boy's. Peter took a step toward him and with his sleeve cleaned the chocolate on the right corner of his lip.

**_Eddie ... we want to lick his face._ **

Venom did right to speak in the plural.

"Done." He backed away smiling. "Better." Suddenly, his wrist watch vibrated. “Oh oh…”

“What?”

"My first class starts in twenty minutes, I better go now or I'll be late." Flashing another adorable quick smile at the man, Peter turned and headed to school.

Eddie looked at his ass as he walked away and before thinking he opened his mouth.

“I can give you a lift.”

The boy stopped and turned around.

“I was on my way to pick up my motorcycle, it's in the workshop at the end of the next street, I can take you if you like.”

“Seriously? I would really appreciate it.”

“Sure, no problem.”

“But, weren't you going to buy things for your camera?”

“I can do it later, also it's my fault that you were late in the first place. So let's go.”

During the ten-minute trip they took on a motorcycle, Eddie struggled to concentrate on the road in front of him and not on the adorable boy clinging to his back or his hands entwined in front of his abdomen, very close to his belt ...

**_We like this boy ..._ **

He left him in front of his high school, Peter thanked him with a smile that Eddie reciprocated. He waited until he saw him cross the door before leaving the place.

_**Will we see him again, Eddie?** _

“Absolutely no.” He answered while driving back home. “He Is too young.”

**_He is legal, we could see his ID in his wallet while he was paying._ **

“Even so, he is still at least ten years younger than me. There is no way will we see him again”

**_Something tells me that we will meet him again._ **

“Oh yeah? How are you so sure about that?“

**_Because I put your business card in his backpack while he didn't look._ **

“You did what!?”

* * *

“Correct me if I'm wrong but was that the famous reporter Eddie Brock?” Ned asked with both eyebrows raised in stupefaction.

Peter put his chemistry book in his backpack. “Yes, I ran into him at the store.”

“Damn, buddy. Why are you always meeting famous people?”

Peter shrugged a shoulder not wanting to talk about it.

“Did you tell him he's been your crush since seventh grade?”

“God no.”

“Will you meet him again?”

“I hope not, he's in Queens because he wants pictures of Spider-man.”

“You could take advantage of that to get close to him and you know ...- He waved both eyebrows and in a singing tone whispered: “Seduce him.”

Peter laughed. “That will not happen, he is good at looking for the truth and it wouldn't take long for him to know about my secret night work. He's also older than me, he sure wouldn't notice me even if I tried.”

“You could tell him that you are ... you know.”

“Gay?”

“No, Spider-man!”

"Shhh!" Peter muttered, looking everywhere. “Scream Ned, so everyone can hear you.”

"I'm sorry," He looked over his shoulder. “But I really think you should talk to him, he has experience in journalism, you could learn two or three things from that guy.”

They reached the classroom and took a seat.

“That you found him this morning could be fate telling you that you have a future in the journalism, it could be a sign!"

“There's no such thing as signs, Ned.” Peter assured.

He opened his backpack and something fell, it was a business card with the contact number and address of Eddie Brock.

Peter looked up and Ned raised an eyebrow.

“Signs, baby.”


	2. That poison on your skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder that this is a tralating of one of my Peter x Eddie fanfics from spanish to english, english is no my first lenguage so please be gentle.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :D  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!

* * *

**EDDIE / VENOM**

"Peter ..." Eddie heard himself gasp.

"Eddie ..." He heard the boy plead.

Eddie pressed his naked body against his, trapping him against the wall, pressing his erection against his firm abdomen and feeling the boy throbbing against his thigh.

He kissed his lips, neck, and shoulders, leaving marks on his skin. Peter was rubbing desperately, grinding back and groaning his name.

Eddie's cock throbbed at the feeling of an incoming orgasm so he backed away. Peter got down on his knees looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes that drove him crazy.

He dropped the tip of his cock onto the boy's forehead, a drop of precum sliding down the skin between his eyebrows. The muscles in his thighs burned with the urge to move his hips.

"You look amazing with my cock in your face," Eddie said in a husky voice.

"I'm sure I would look better with it in my mouth," replied the boy.

_ Holy mother of ... _

Peter took his cock in his hand giving him a hard squeeze, causing Eddie to moan a desperate please. The boy opened wide and approached slowly introducing the reporter into his mouth ... when his lips were about to surround his meat ... Eddie woke up.

Panting, covered in sweat and dripping precum on the sofa mattress.

**_That was intense ..._ ** Venom commented.

He had been having recurring dreams involving himself and Peter, naked on top of each other.

"You must stop putting those dreams in my head V." The man said, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

**_Eddie, we both know I have nothing to do with what goes through your head while you sleep._ **

Deep down, Eddie knew that was true, but it was easier to blame the alien symbiote instead accept that he was having dirty fantasies with a high school teenager. He was seriously fucked up.

Eddie sat down, running a hand over his face. God, his cock throbbed hard inside his pajama bottoms. He needed a long cold shower.

He got up from the sofa and his foot hit a piece of newspaper. "Spider-Man, Hero or Threat?" the heading said.

He watched the television on in front of him, Grey's Anatomy on the screen, Meredith and Derek were passionately kissing in an elevator. Eddie chuckled.

“An alien addicted to romantic series, who would have thought?”

**_We find the way in which those of your kind form bonds and carry out their reproduction ritual very fascinating, it is mere investigation._ **

"Admit it V, you are a hopeless romantic."

**_Hungry!_ **

Eddie rolled his eyes. The symbiote still didn't know how to change a subject smoothly.

**_Hungry!_ **

“All right, all right, I'm going I'm going.”

Thirty minutes under cold water and the erection between his legs was still there, he refused to touch himself, it would be like agreeing with Venom so he chose to eat tater tots and chocolate (the symbiote's favorites) and then do some yoga to clarify his mind.

After a while, it worked, the inappropriate erection along with the impure thoughts were gone, he could only perceive the sound of his breathing and the gentle instructions of the instructor in the video.

He was calm, on the verge of spiritual trance, enjoying the unusual silence that surrounded him, since he woke up he had been trying to get the boy out of his head and for a peaceful moment he thought about getting it ... until the doorbell rang.

Eddie sighed and paused the video.

He went to the entrance of his apartment.

Open the door...

And stopped breathing.

Goodbye peace.

Hello again boner.

* * *

**PETER**

Shirtless.

That was the only word that Peter's brain could process when the door opened.

Shirtless.

Eddie Brock, was in front of him, in sweat pants, wet hair, barefoot but most importantly, shirtless.

His eyes went down to the bare skin in front of him, for education he was not used to stare at people for a long time, but Eddie's body was something worth studying meticulously. He memorized the thickness of his chest, the broadness of his shoulders, the curves in his deltoids and biceps, the firmness of his abdomen and the tattoos on his arms, on his chest and shoulders.

“Peter ...?”

His eyes returned to the reporter's and his cheeks reddened as he looked away.

The reporter's lips curved into a smile and he rested his forearm on the door frame. “How can I help you?”

“I ... uh.” God ... those tattoos! "I have this assignment in my photography class and I would like to know if you could help me, if you are not too busy, obviously."

Eddie nodded. "Of course, come inside."

He stepped aside, allowing him to enter.

Peter came in admiring the amazing apartment. It was spacious and modern, the kind of apartment that a wealthy bachelor took their dates to to impress them before fucking.

"Wow," Peter muttered, glancing around the place.

“Do you like it?”

He nodded. “And you?”

The man shrugged. "It's better than the one I had a year ago in San Francisco, definitely."

There were weights in the corner of the room, that explained the size of his arms. Peter imagined him there, in the middle of the room, exercising, the curves of the muscles marked on his back, the sweat running down his chest and the veins marked on his biceps.

"I'm sorry for the disaster, I stayed up late last night."

Everything looked perfectly tidy except for the room, where there was paper and pencils scattered on the floor and the table, clippings of news of Spider man and several photos. He had photos of the robbery that happened at Mr. Delmar's establishment. Peter raised both eyebrows in surprise. That had just happened last week, Peter didn't even realize he had been taken such a close-up photo.

Oh, oh, that wasn't good.

"I'm not interrupting you, am I?"

"Absolutely not, this is my day off."

"Oh no, am I bothering you on your day off?"

“Don't worry, honestly I don't have much to do without journalism in my day, if you hadn't arrived, I would probably still do meditation or yoga in the room.”

“I didn't know that journalism gave days off.”

“We all need a day off, also I have noticed that there is a pattern in the way Spider man operates, he rarely patrols the streets on Wednesdays, it is as if he had a kind of schedule.”

_ Or just too many classes the next day and too much homework ... _

"I see." He cleared his throat.

“Well? What is your homework.”

It took Peter a moment to reply, he was more or less distracted. Those delicious tattoos ...

“It is about photography techniques, I missed many classes during this part of the semester and the teacher gave me the opportunity to save my grades with this work, I must take pictures of three parts of New York that mean something to me, however he is a very demanding teacher, he wants perfection in every photo and although I know I can do a decent job, I don't have enough experience to meet his expectations.”

“And that's where I come in, I see. Sure I can help you out, but were you missing that class a lot? You don't seem like the kind of kid who skips subjects”

He wasn't, but it was at the last hour and at dusk it was when crimes occurred more frequently.

"I've been having some personal problems, but I'm fine now, I was able to catch up on the rest of my classes, I just need to get this one in sorted."

“Well, let's get to work then, it's a sunny day so the lighting will be perfect. Wait here, I'll go put some clothes on.”

Peter nodded.

He was relieved. He didn't want to show up on his doorstep and look like a stalking fan, but he was desperate and didn't want to worry Aunt May with a failed subject. So without much choice, he took the business card that Eddie left in his backpack and looked for the address.

While he waited, he wandered around the room looking at the journalism awards on the wall, the framed news and the beautiful photographs from different parts of the world.

"Ready," Eddie announced once he was dressed. “How I look?”

Eddie's shirt fit the shape of his muscles and his pants hugged perfectly to his strong legs and the bulge between them. He looked amazing, but Peter was speechless so he just smiled and held up a thumb.

Eddie chuckled. "Alright, let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes or anything please let me know to correct them   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry if there were some mistakes or something, as I said before english is no my first lenguage and I heve no beta reader.  
> If there were some, please tell me and I will correct them :D  
> The comments are always welcome


End file.
